


i'm rehearsing what to say

by walk_away



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_away/pseuds/walk_away
Summary: fictional velvetfrost first meetingaka, someone on redvelvet's bakery mentioned that velvet's staff application implied he didn't know ant at the time and it got me thinking
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	i'm rehearsing what to say

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here from redvelvet's bakery ily guys <3
> 
> if anyone in this story ever reads this, please don't bully me ik its bad
> 
> title taken from touch-tone telephone by lemon demon
> 
> friendly reminder that the flashback part of this has no shipping because looking over velvet’s staff application, i noticed he was seventeen at the time he applied.

They were sitting in a call, late at night, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Twitter, TV shows, everyday life, streams, anything.

“Do you remember when we first talked?” Ant asked.

“Of course I do! How could I forget?” Velvet answered. Ant laughed.

* * *

Velvet had his interview in ten minutes and there aren't words to explain how incredibly anxious he was. A lot of the players and mods know how active he is on the server, but it did little to calm his worries. For a seventeen year old applying for a Minecraft server, you'd think it wouldn't cause so much stress. But for this seventeen year old applying for a Minecraft it was more.

He looked over his application again, wondering what questions he might be asked. Probably things like hardest hacks to detect, easiest hacks to detect, how you can help as a member of the community, etc.

Velvet checked the time again. Seven minutes still. Some part of him wished he could stall forever, but the other part of him wished he could just get it done as soon as possible. He reran the possible questions and answers in his head.

Three minutes. He checked Twitter and Discord quickly. Nothing of importance. Woodrow walked over, seeming to sense Velvet’s anxiety. If he was being honest, Woodrow’s support did help him a bit.

Suddenly, he was dragged into a different Discord voice chat than the one he’d been waiting in, alone.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" a voice asked. Velvet assumed it was the admin that was interviewing him.

"Yeah, I can hear you," he responded.

"Okay great! As I'm sure you already know, I'm Antfrost, or Ant, and I'm going to interview you today," the admin said. Velvet could hear the sound of a genuine smile through the call. It made him feel a bit less nervous than he'd been before. "If you pass this interview, you will have another interview, and if you pass that, you're in. Try to answer as honestly as possible, these are open ended questions," Ant continued.

"Okay, got it," Velvet responded, nerves going back up again.

"Alright, so the first thing I want to ask you is what hack do you think is the biggest problem on Munchy?" Ant interrogated.

“I thi-“ his voice cracked. Dang it. “I think that x-ray tends to be a big problem with people looking for chests on the prison server,” he responded, internally cursing at his slip up.

“Good answer,” Ant said. There was a pause before he added, “Look, Red? Velvet?”

“Either works,” Velvet responded.

“Well, Red, I can tell you’re nervous. Don’t be, it’s just an interview. You had a strong application and you show a lot of potential. Just be honest,” Ant told him. Velvet tried to take this advice to heart, and found it easier to answer the next questions.

After a few more minutes of asking questions about the server, Ant moved on.

“On your application, you said you speak both English and French. Is there a way you can show proof of that?” Ant asked.

“Yeah, I took and completed French one, two, and three. Bonjour! Ça va? Je suppose que c'est une preuve?” Velvet responded. He heard typing on the other end.

“Hang on, let me verify this, one second,” Ant mumbled, mostly to himself. Red struggled to hold in a laugh.

“Are you putting what I said through Google Translate?” he asked, very obviously amused.

“Yes! I don’t know French, how else am I supposed to verify you?” Ant replied.

“I don’t know,” he answered. It was a fair point, the admin had to make sure he wasn’t lying somehow.

“Close enough, Google Translate doesn’t show exactly a grammatically correct sentence, but I know it’s not 100% accurate. You’re all good,” Ant confirmed.

“You also mentioned on your application that you can spend 2-5 hours online on school days. I assume that means you’re still in school?” Ant asked.

“Yeah. That’s not a problem, right?” Velvet replied.

_Great, this is where it’s over now. This is where they tell me it’s not the person they’re looking for._

_It’s not the time to think like this,_ Velvet thought.

He could hear typing while the other boy said, “No, no it’s fine. It’s just useful information to know.”

“Just a few more questions for today- can you describe yourself and your personality?” Ant asked.

“I like to make people laugh. I like helping people learn. I tend to joke around about things, but I do actually care about rules and boundaries. That being said, I’m very much extroverted. I also put everything into the things I care about,” Red responded. Yet again, he could hear Ant taking notes on the important parts of the interview.

“And can you comment on your ability to work in a group?”

“Like I said, I’m extroverted. I thrive from being around other people. I work well with groups as long as everyone is able to input and it’s not just one person is doing everything or talking over everyone else,” Velvet responded.

“Last question: what is your work ethic like?” Ant asked. Velvet should’ve expected the question, but he found his mind going blank.

“I do my best on everything,” he supplied, trying to think of something, anything to say. “I also put as much time into the things I care about or have a passion for. If I find something interesting, it’s really easy for me to get it done. I can get things done that I don’t like, it just takes longer,” he added.

“That’s all I’ve got for today. I’ll talk to you at your next interview, alright?” Ant informed.

“Thank you!” Velvet said, disconnecting from the call.

The next interview went incredibly well, and Red didn’t slip up. If when he got the message saying he got accepted to the staff team then he let out an audible cheer, he denied it.

* * *

“You were so nervous, I could tell. And even if I couldn’t then, I would know it now looking back on it,” Ant said.

“I wasn’t _that_ nervous,” Velvet replied, denying what Ant had said even if it was true.

“Yeah sure, I know you too well to believe that,” Ant said.

“Fine, maybe I was a little nervous, but cut me some slack! I was seventeen! I really cared about what I was doing, I had a right to be nervous,” Red defended.

“It’s so weird to think that we didn’t even know each other then, let alone stream or have a public platform, and now, almost four years later, here we are,” Ant mumbled quietly.

“It’s great to have the platform, the community, the friends, the _relationship_ we have now though,” Velvet replied.

“I’m really grateful for it too,” Ant agreed.

“Well, this got deep. Let’s talk about something else. If you were a turtle, and you were in a video game, what kind of quest would you have?” Velvet asked.

“What the hell?” Ant replied, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> one good thing that comes out of ant and velvet meeting up is i don’t have to feel lonely everytime i open twitter /lh /j
> 
> am i the only one scared of when velvet is able to drink?? like he’s already insane sober-
> 
> on another note, this was really hard to write. while creating this, i realized how little we actually know about velvet (ofc like internet safety and privacy are pog, and i don’t want to sound like im pushing for more information or whatever, i’m just saying all we know is he’s turning 21, he’s dating antfrost, he’s super out of pocket sometimes, and he’s in PST which made it difficult to write) so i was going through the application and twitter and some vods so many times i’ve practically memorized it all. and i’m pretty sure all of this is still super ooc. IM SORRYYYYY
> 
> honestly after having to go through all that, i feel so fucking lonely :(
> 
> any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated, i love hearing from you all!


End file.
